une odeur de bonbon
by lolipop62150
Summary: "-Chez les surnaturels, on trouve l'âme sœur ou tout au moins une personne complémentaire sentimentalement parlant, de façon particulière, à la fois discrète et évidente." cette histoire à poppé en moins de 12H suite à une anecdote personnelle, et miraculeusement j'ai réussi à faire 1000 mots piles donc je ne gâcherais pas ce chiffre avec une note d'auteur MP si curieux :)


Un jour où ils n'avaient pas reçu la visite d'entité surnaturel malfaisante depuis quelque temps, et ayant connaissance de la visite éphémère de Cora et le fait qu'elle allait loger chez Derek, Stile sauta sur l'occasion, et entrepris de faire une journée détente dans le loft de l'ancien alpha, et fit passer le message à toute la meute pour avoir plus de poids dans son argumentation (et son invasion).

Alors que Derek raller pour la forme, de devoir accueillir tous les adolescents sous son toit pour faire une sorte de soirée pyjama vu la quantité de nourriture apportée, il trouva Stile fouillant dans ses placards.

-Bon où tu as caché tes bonbons ?! Finit-il par l'apostrophé

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'en ai jamais eu ici, pourquoi j'en mangerais ?

-Oh, aller ! fait pas genre, tu traine une odeur de bonbon acidulé depuis que je te connais, tu dois forcement en planquer quelque part et les manger en secret assez souvent, vu que j'arriver à te sentir alors que j'ai pas un nez de super garou

Derek qui était en train de boire la première gorgée de son café avec lait et sucre à l'excès selon stile (ce qui était notable vu le nombre de sucreries que l'hyperactif ingurgité au fil des journées), cracha de surprise le breuvage sur une belle distance, à l'entente des mots de stile.

Pendant que son grand frère finissait de crachoter le reste de liquide, Cora se tourna avec surprise vers stile et lui jeta un regard très ambigu avant de lui poser une question sortie de nulle part.

-A part le tatouage dans le dos de Derek, est ce que tu voie quelque chose sur sa peau ?

-Hum ? Les machins noir entre ses ongles et la chair des doigts ? Que j'imagine dû à un choc vu que j'en ai vu des pareils sur des ouvriers, mais maintenant que tu le dit ça me parais bizarre que ses blessures-là ne se soient pas guéri depuis que je le connais.

-Stile, Derek n'as rien sous les ongles, et n'as pas non plus l'odeur de bonbons ni de quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche, lui annonça doucement mais gravement Scott, qui croyait que son meilleur ami recommencer à avoir des hallucinations comme lors du passage du nogistume

Mais au contraire de la réaction compréhensible de l'alpha, Cora souri largement et jeta un regard rempli d'espoir à Derek

-Et selon toi, stile sent ?

-La forêt. Comme si il venait de se rouler dans les feuilles mortes, répondit Derek en rougissant légèrement et regardant stile d'un regard troublé, sous le regard interrogatif des autres membres de la meute, sauf de Cora qui pour sa part rayonnait.

-Il n'a pas du tout cette odeur pour moi, et j'imagine que tu voies quelque chose de particulier sur ses mains ? affirma Cora

-Ouais, elles sont remplis de grains de beauté, consenti-t-il à répondre la voie nouée

-Tu nous explique sourwolf ? demanda stile après avoir regardé d'un air interrogatif ses mains par acquis de conscience, si jamais les grains de beauté avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'il c'était regarder les mains, mais rien ses mains étaient comme d'habitude vierge de tous grains de beauté, la même interrogation planait dans le regard de la meute.

-Chez les surnaturels, on trouve l'âme sœur ou tout au moins une personne complémentaire sentimentalement parlant, de façon particulière, à la fois discrète et évidente. La personne verra un signe distinctif qu'elle seule peut voir sur la peau de sa moitié et percevra une odeur complétement différente de son odeur naturelle. En général l'odeur perçu évoque quelque chose que tu aimes, ou qui t'interpelle d'une façon dont toi seul peut comprendre l'importance au premier abord. Déclara Cora voyant de son frère n'allait pas pouvoir s'expliquer tant la découverte était stupéfiante pour lui.

-Sérieux ! Mais pourquoi tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte plutôt ? En deux ans tu as eu le temps de percuté ! Lança stile partagé entre plusieurs émotions, mais ne voyant qu'un Derek subjugué et plus hésitant que jamais pour entrer dans l'espace personnel d'un membre de sa meute pour avoir un contact physique.

-J'ai fait ta rencontre dans la forêt, et depuis avec tous les créatures qui sont apparus et qu'on doit chasser dans la forêt, sans parler de tes simples balades dedans, je n'avais pas de raison de penser que ce n'était pas ton odeur naturelle, quant à tes mains, Derek se stoppa dans son explication et brisa la barrière qu'il érigeait lui-même depuis l'incendie et pris les mains de stile entre les siennes, caressant d'un frôlement de pouce un à un les grains de beauté, que seul lui pouvait voir sur les mains tremblantes de stile. Et il se passa une poignée de seconde passée dans le silence, où les autres spectateurs voyaient un futur couple faire ses premiers rapprochements, avant que le né loup ne reprenne la parole

\- tes grains de beauté se confondent avec ceux que tu as réellement, et avoue quand même que même si j'avais eu un doute à ton odeur, je n'aurais jamais pu demander entre deux plans pour vaincre les créatures si tu avais bien cette odeur la, ou bien si tu avais autant de grains de beauté que tu en laisser paraitre. Déjà qu'au début Scott était réticent à m'écouter et toi encore de poser des questions les plus saugrenues que j'ai jamais entendu ailleurs, si j'avais posé une question dans ce sens à l'un d'entre vous deux, vous ne m'auriez surement pas pris au sérieux après.

-et tu n'as jamais prêté attention à mes tentatives de rapprochements ?

-même si tu ne m'étais pas indifférent une fois ta carapace de sarcasme passée, j'ai préféré être sûr d'avoir « la bonne personne » en face de moi avant de retenter une relation vu comment les 3 dernières ont tournées

-tu as vraiment une mauvaise vue dans ce cas ricana stile avant de l'embrassé.


End file.
